The invention relates to a semiconductor laser device comprising an optically pumped surface emitting vertical emitter and at least one monolithically integrated pump radiation source for optically pumping the vertical emitter.
Optically pumped vertically emitting semiconductor laser devices can realize high output powers in conjunction with high beam quality. A compact construction can be achieved by means of monolithically integrated pump radiation sources.